kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignition
The first movie of the Kiddy Grade triology, Ignition re-tells episodes 1 to 11 of Kiddy Grade. Story After a long battle with her memories, Éclair decides to erase her memories so that she wouldn't have to go through all the suffering she did in the past. With her partner, Lumiere on her side, she wakes up after a horrible accident, with no memories at all. While Lumiere starts to introduce her into her new (and partly old) life, Éclair starts to realise that some things seem or look "similar". While the two C-Class ES members are on their missions, Éclair starts to explore her past, as her memories start coming back. With the help of Lumiere, they swore an oath to always finish their mission, and never go against the orders of the director. Scene comparison Movie only scenes During the beginning of the movie, we get to see Éclair's past body, which she was using before her long, brown haired version. Her hair colour seems to be black, or dark coloured, and only reaches down to her shoulders. As blood from her face reaches her eye, her eyes turn Mexican Pink from yellow. Whereas there is no speech, we can see that Éclair was involved in some sort of acccident, as Lumiere is trying to get down to her with Donnerschlag. Her hair and eyes seem to be more blue than in Kiddy grade, but later that scene it turns out, that only the lights of the settings that she was drawn in make her hair and eyes look blue, rather than lilac. This scene was not a part of the original Kiddy Grade series, but the part where Éclair decides to erase her memories did appear briefly, when Éclair started to regain her memories, and remembered that it was her who erased her own memories in the first place. Creating new memories Whereas in the series, Éclair had no idea that she had memories that she could gain back, in the movie, Éclair suffers from amnesia. But instead of trying to gain her memories back, she accepts Lumiere's help and decides to create new memories; she takes pictures with people she met, she decides to go to a local tea shop often, she creates new friendships, and she later meets up with the rest of the GOTT and her and Lumiere's ship and guarding robot. Rather than questioning everything, she just accepst that she was involved in an accident, and so whe doesn't want to regain her memories. She puts the images that she took with her new friends onto her fridge; these appear in the series, but their meaning is not explained, as they are only shown when Éclair is near her fridge. Kiddy Grade series only scenes Episode 1 In Episode 1 of Kiddy Grade, a later recurring character (Fleur LeFrank) is introduced while she is on a school trip to the GOTT. Whereas this scene makes it more understandable when she joins the GOTT Receptionists at the end of the series, the directors cut this scene out of the movie. They do briefly appear, but the whole part of her and her friends' conversation, her scream and her watching Lumiere using her abilities was cut out from the movie. Not much afer this scene, after the cyborg attack, the whole part of Episode 1 where Lumiere talks to the teacher was cut, while the part when Éclair and Lumiere leaves for E-Shift and leaves a confused teacher behind was also cut. Episode 2 During the first half of the movie, when Alv and Dvergr are first introduced and are sent onto a mission with Éclair and Lumiere, the beginning of episode 2 was cut, where they stop criminals from selling gravity bombs. Their part starts from when they are already in Eclipse's office, and receive the news from Mercredi that the gravity bomb has been stolen, and all the criminals escaped as well. Whereas it was explained by Mercredi that the weapon was not delivered, and so their mission wan't successful, this scene didn't appear in the movie, which makes it harder for the viewer to understand the backstory of this part of the movie; Alv and Dvergr also showed off their martial skill in this part of Episode 3, which made them a more understandable character. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Characters Main characters * Éclair : Éclair is a 16 years old C-Class ES member, who works with her partner, Lumiere. Her main ability is "Power", and her and her partner's shared ship is Urania (La Muse), while their shared guarding robot is Donnerschlag. * Lumiere : Lumiere is a 10 years old C-Class ES member, who works for the GOTT with her partner, Éclair. Her main ability is "Puppet", and her and her partner's shared ship is Urania (La Muse), while their shared guarding robot is Donnerschlag. Minor characters Antagonists Supporting characters Category:Movie